The Doctor is In
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: Clara is sexually frustrated, so she pays a visit to the Doctor… the Love Doctor. Prompted by an anonymous user on Tumblr.


**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **3,165

**Summary: **Clara is sexually frustrated, so she pays a visit to the Doctor... the _Love_ Doctor. Prostitute/Client AU sent by anonymous on Tumblr.

**Notes: **Yeah, so this kind of came from nowhere but I had the muse for it and the muse went crazy. Very smutty so yeah!

* * *

The young woman's foot tapped anxiously on the floor of the tube as she waited for her stop. Her eyes darted from person to person, wondering if they'd know where she was headed, if they'd know who she was meeting and what they'd be doing.

When Nina suggested it to her, she thought maybe she'd gotten into drugs.

"Are you _seriously_ suggesting that I hire a prostitute?"

"Hey, I offered to help you through your little dry spell, but suddenly you're not taking the bite." The woman shrugged towards her roommate.

Clara sighed and shook her head. "I don't think Emma would very much appreciate her girlfriend sleeping with her roommate."

"It's not like we haven't had sex before. Anyways, if you're looking for a man, why not go to one who knows what he's doing? Just think of him as a professional love-maker, or whatever shit you want to think of him as."

Clara was brought out of her own thoughts as she reached her stop. She stood on shaky legs and walked towards the hotel they'd be meeting at.

When she had called the agency earlier that week, she'd spoken to a funny American man who reassured her it was perfectly normal to be calling them. Tons of women, and men, did it, for themselves, to join in with partners, hell, even to participate in a type of controlled swinging experience. Still, his reassurance did nothing to calm her down now that she was actually meeting this man.

The boyfriend experience was what he'd called it. Clara felt sleazy paying for only a few hours, so she shelled out for the whole night. They'd be posing as a couple looking for a retreat on an anniversary, going the whole nine yards with dinner and dessert before they retreated to their bedroom.

The two had been exchanging emails over the course of the week, planning out their story (they'd been together for a year, but they didn't live together yet), learning a bit more about each other (his name was John Smith for the sake of his work, but his stage name had been "The Love Doctor", to which Clara had giggled uncontrollably), and most importantly, what she liked in bed.

From what the man on the phone had told her, John would be planning out their night based on what she was interested in doing. Clara's face was flaming red as she explained to him her kinks, fantasies, what usually turned her on and what was off limits. John had confirmed all of this in an email later that week, and she thought it was funny how intimately he knew her before they'd even really met.

"Clara!" She heard, as she approached the hotel, turning cautiously hoping to not spot someone she knew. It was him, John Smith, _The Love Doctor._ He wasn't what she was expecting.

Clara had seen a picture of him, shirtless, brooding, muscles defined under his pale skin. He had looked stern, punishing, and it intimidated her, yet made her drip with anticipation. Meeting the _real_ John couldn't be any different though. He was handsome, smiling wide with soft eyes, his floppy hair falling into them playfully. He was lanky, his tall figure dressed like a professor, black trousers, tweed and a bow tie. The hint of darkness she saw in his original photo still loomed in his eyes. He was perfect, playful, but she knew that he'd soon be making her scream.

"Hello John, how are you?"

"Wonderful thank you, and you? How are you feeling?"

"A little bit nervous, but I guess that's to be expected." She told him truthfully. He wasn't as intimidating as she expected him to be, thankfully, she'd be able to open up to him.

"Yes, it's perfectly fine to be nervous. Just remember what we talked about, baby steps my dear. What do you say we go check in?" He offered his hand to her. Clara took it willingly and smiled, the tension easing as they made their way to the front desk.

They'd changed for dinner, and Clara realized that John was quite amazing at making conversation. She figured he'd have to be, talking to many different women on a regular basis, but she really hadn't expected the conversation to flow quite so well. They really carried off the act, gazing lovingly at the other every once and a while, engaged in what they were saying, joking like they'd known each other forever.

He'd politely declined the drink menu after their initial glass of wine at dinner. "I never have over a glass, nor do I let my client." He whispered to her. "I'm very cautious about consent, it's one of the reasons I chose my agency actually, they have very strict rules."

"That's… rather refreshing to hear actually."

After dinner, they boarded the elevator up to the room with the amazing view. John held Clara's hand the way up, feeling her tensing anxiously.

"Hey." He said softly, prompting her to look at him before he swooped down to kiss her lightly. Clara was taken aback by the gesture, it was sweet, almost loving, and for a moment she forgot she was headed to a room where she would pay for sex.

Her face was flushed as they reached the 32nd floor. Once they'd closed the door, John was all business.

Clara handed him an envelope with her money in it and he tucked it into his jacket quietly.

"Here," he said, handing her a tray of products, "it's just procedure, figured you might want a nice shower beforehand."

Clara smiled graciously and started her shower, tying her hair up as to not get it wet. She was thorough in washing, making sure she would come out smelling as fresh as he did. She dried herself and slipped on the lacy set she brought with her, unsure of what to expect, before tying the hotel robe tightly at her waist.

When she exited the bathroom he was in black boxer-briefs, naked aside from those. He smiled, looking up from his task of setting out his tools for the night.

"I—I brought lingerie, I hope that's alright. I wasn't sure what I should—"

"That's fine, whatever you're most comfortable with Clara. Why don't you come here?" She shivered in anticipation as she stepped in front of him and let him turn her around. John swooped her hair over one shoulder, and she could feel his breath ragged on her neck. His hands travelled down her arms to the belt of the robe. "Naughty, beautiful girl, did you want me to see you in your best knickers then?"

Suddenly her knickers were damp with arousal. She nodded quickly, excited to finally get the thorough fucking she so clearly needed.

"Well then, why don't you show them to me Clara? Or would you rather I feel them?" He undid the belt and slid the robe off her shoulders revealing her creamy skin. John looked ahead towards the mirror he'd disrobed her in front of, and she was beautiful. Her eyes were still closed, head rolled back in pleasure, legs squeezed together; he knew exactly how to work her. His hands dragged across the soft skin of her stomach, and the muscles beneath them contracted. He touched the lace of her bra reverently and smiled when she gasped. "Won't you open your eyes?"

When she did, she nearly melted in his arms. Clara was watching the Doctor touch her like she'd watch a screen. It was beautiful, his hands gentle, sweeping across her skin in the most delightful way. He kissed her neck as she lulled her head back for him, nipping lightly, careful not to bruise it; he never left marks on his clients. Clara bit her lip as John fingered the clasp sitting at her back.

"Can I take this off?"

She nodded and felt his fingers brush against the now bare skin at her back. He slid the straps down her arms and uncovered her finally, only to cover her breasts with his hands. Clara groaned as he kneaded them in just the right way. She had _really_ been going through a dry spell; so sensitive she was already close. The hardness that rested against her lower back told her that John was ready for her too.

"Clara open your legs for me." He whispered in her ear. She shivered, not realizing that they were still squeezed together. She shuffled awkwardly and watched in the mirror as he slid his hand down the front of her body and into the front of her knickers. _Wow_.

Clara's breath hitched as his fingers grazed her clit. She strained to keep her eyes open so she could watch herself as he dipped even lower, kissing down her back and kneeling in front of her. John slipped her knickers down her legs and off her, smiling, knowing he was about to give her the ride of her life. "Hold on tight."

A silent scream left her mouth as he hitched her leg over his shoulder and kissed her clit in one swift motion. He was giggling beneath her and she shook her head. "I told you it's been a while."

"Then you better brace yourself my dear." He told her before assaulting her clit with his tongue and slipping his fingers into her.

Clara gasped and buckled over, gripping his hair as she watched him in the mirror. Her legs were shaking, she could barely stand, but somehow she managed without falling over. And only moments later, she was coming around his fingers.

She was only slightly embarrassed that he was able to make her come so quickly. Her hips jerked, and she tried so hard to control her body, but she just couldn't. Clara glanced at herself in the mirror as the waves of pleasure continued and groaned deeply. Her breath was ragged as he pulled away from her and set her foot back down on the floor.

"Holy shit you're good at that."

John chuckled lowly and nodded. "I've had some practice." He took her hand and lead her to the bed.

"Me too, but I'll never be able to do _that_."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've… I've had both men and women." She admitted to the man. "Funny, I was debating on whether I should call for a man or a woman tonight, but I needed the strength, I needed a good fuck. Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this." Clara said, shaking her head as she lay back on the pillows.

"I don't mind." And John really didn't mind. This was good, he knew what she liked, they _talked_ about what she liked, and he wanted to make his client happy. "I would love to watch you with a woman." He whispered into her ear.

His voice was gravelly, rough with arousal, and it sent goosebumps across Clara's skin. "Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely." He drew his fingers up her arm lightly, watching the way the hair on her arms stood with each pass. "You'd both look so gorgeous, wrapped up in each other, writhing together." He chuckled lowly as her nipples hardened in arousal. This woman was beautiful, he'd give her anything. "What do you think Clara? Would you watch me stroke myself as I watch her go down on you? Or would your head be thrown back in pleasure? Tell me dear."

Clara's heart was pounding again, her core throbbed and her pussy soaked by his words alone.

"I—I don't know."

"I bet you would watch her." He was right. "What about the toys dear? Would you let her fill you as you suck me off?" She whimpered in need. "I think you would. You'd look beautiful with your lips wrapped around my cock and your cunt wrapped around a toy."

"_Fuck_."

John rolled her over onto her stomach and wrapped his arm under her belly, pulling her up onto her knees. He leaned over her, pressing his clothed cock to her wetness and his chest to her back. "I brought something with me." He whispered into her ear. "I thought you might like to try it."

Her breath was ragged and she trembled as he moved away from her. Clara had never felt so exposed in her life, standing on a bed on all fours, legs spread for a man she'd only met that evening. She felt exposed, but she felt empowered, sexy, excited. The bed dipped as John returned to her side, sliding something along her body.

"It's new. I call it the Sonic Screwdriver. Would you like to see?" Clara bit her lip and nodded before John drew the toy up her back towards her face. The vibrator was a good size, not too big, not too small, and looked smooth. "Are you ready for it?" She nodded and jumped slightly as she felt the vibrations begin at her shoulder. He guided it down her back making her writhe in anticipation. Then finally, it reached the gentle swell of her bottom. He dragged it down one of her full cheeks, the vibrations echoing straight to her core, until finally, he rested it just at her entrance.

Clara gasped loudly, not expecting to feel as much as she did in this position. John dragged it down her wetness to gently rest at her clit and she swore. "Patience dear." John said lowly as he took the toy away for a moment so he could remove his underwear. Once he was back, so were the vibrations. Clara breathed heavily and stood on shaky limbs as he slowly eased the toy into her wetness. She wouldn't last long at the pace he was going, slowly pushing it in and out of her, she was still so sensitive, but she did, she tried as hard as she could to hold on for him.

"How's that Clara?" He could only coax a whimper from her. "Tell me what you're feeling."

She breathed in shakily. "I—I…" Clara whimpered as the toy inside her buzzed against her g-spot.

"Are you close?" The woman nodded and curled her hands in the sheets, pointing her toes behind her and arching her back. "What was that? I didn't hear you." John took the end of her silky hair and pulled it back gently, deepening the arch in her back.

Clara cried out in pleasure as John continued to work the toy within her. "Y-yes." She said louder than before. Her limbs shook, her heart pounded, her skin was covered in a light sheen on sweat. The deep arch of her back and light tug on her hair only shifted her hips up towards the vibrator making her crazy with desire. The gentle swells of her breasts swayed as she rocked her hips back towards John. The pressure built up inside her, pressure that was aching to burst out of her, and the flutter of her walls around the vibrator told her it was ready.

"I—I'm—" The breath was knocked out of her as her core contracted around the vibrator. John held it steady within her as her orgasm washed through her. It was an intense feeling that made her feel weak but alive, and even when she was finished she could still feel the vibrations within her.

"Shit." Clara said as she flopped sideways on the bed. Her pussy throbbed hard as it had before as she caught a glimpse of John, rock hard and ready.

"Do you need a moment?" He asked her as she panted.

"No."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be sore—"

"I want to be sore in the morning." She challenged him.

"Alright, what about…" He dragged his hand down to her clit.

"Enough foreplay, I need you. Now."

John chuckled and reached over her for a condom. "This was not what I expected from shy Miss Clara Oswald."

"I told you, it's been a while." She watched him hungrily as he rolled the condom over his thick erection. "Now come on _Love Doctor_, I need a good, hard fuck."

John cocked his eyebrow and pushed her down, spreading her legs and pushed into her soaked cunt slowly. He watched her as her face changed, pleasure with a slight bit of pain as he filled her to the hilt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to adjust." He was big and she hadn't been with anyone in a while. Once the initial pain had subsided and pleasure broke through, she groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. "John, move… please."

John gave her a wicked grin and swiveled his hips. Clara's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip as he continued pumping in and out of her. "Clara, Clara look at me." She opened them slowly and groaned, seeing the intensity of his concentration. He was playing to her pleasure, knowing how sensitive she was. "Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

He dragged his hand down her body to where they were joined, and rubbed her clit lightly. She gasped and he laughed, realizing she was much closer than he thought she was.

"Clara, you're close, aren't you?" Clara nodded with a whimper. "And how close are you?"

"J-John…" His thrusts slowed, pumping deeper into her making her squirm in pleasure. "_Fuck_."

"That's it." John's voice shook. He was about as close as she was. "I'm nearly there; come on Clara, come with me."

Clara cried out, shaking in anticipation, and with one final thrust, she was coming around his cock.

A smile crossed John's face as he continued his movement above her. He rode out her orgasm, kissing her neck until he too tensed up, coming with her.

The two of them lay still, shaking together, until their pleasure subsided.

"That… that was the best sex I've ever had." Clara said, sighing happily.

"I'm glad to hear it. That's what I'm here for. But you… _you_ Clara Oswald, you're a firecracker."

She giggled and buried her face into the pillow. John pulled her closer, resting her naked body against his. It was nice being close to him. She didn't know him, but she felt comfortable being there with the man. She craned her neck up and kissed him softly, more for the intimacy of it than to start something more just yet. Clara was exhausted; she was ready for bed and felt thoroughly fucked, more satisfied than she'd been in years.

"How're you feeling?" He asked her, as if reading her mind.

"Amazing." Clara told him, snuggling into his side once more. "Thank you, I really needed that."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "It was my pleasure to pleasure you. What do you say, see how you feel tomorrow morning and go for one more before breakfast?"

Clara smiled lazily and nodded. "Sounds wonderful, but right now, sleep."

"Agreed, sleep now Miss Oswald."


End file.
